When Anarchy Comes
by Taldeer
Summary: Overlord is a series of anime i enjoy a lot, and i mean a lot still i want to add something of mine, it is my first story so i hope you like it, did my best to write it good, also this happens after the lizard arc of the anime in a region farther than the kingdoms mentioned there so it will take a bit for the characters to meet.


Over a millennia passed, and his sword is as sharp as ever, the bull horned helmet lost it's shine and the armor was full of blood, he walked the plains of death and sorrow fighting demons, collecting their souls, to get the power he needed for a long waited return to the place he once knew as home.

With a swing from the gruesome sword which now resembles the demons he has slain he opens a gate trough space and time, a large shockwave being released, but he stands still not moving an trough the gate he finds himself inside a palace with a banner of his guild attached to the wall over the knights in black shining armor are looking at him surprised...and scared...Right in front of them, he was standing, the last Dark Lord of the guild once known as Anarchy, he was wearing black armor as well but that black was anything but shining,the armor was stained with blood the horned helmet which was covering his face had a skull on it, one of the shoulder pads looked as it would crumble in any moment, the other one had a face on it with large teeth which began to open, the boots were full of dust and blood and the gauntlets were filled with spikes,the mantle which once had the guilds emblem was now full of holes and the sword... when you began to look at the sword you could hear the voices of the demons suffering inside it.

The knights were rather interesting for him as he forgot the faces of humans in his long journey, one of them was a female with long black ponytail and eyes as blue as the ice, the other one was a man, tall, bald and with two different eyes one black as the night and the other one as red as blood.

The man began to step forward to check the man.

"Who are you and how did you enter the palace of our guild!"

He said that, but he was scared, the energy coming from that man was not human he was a being he could not comprehend, still he had to act as he wasn't scared for he was a knight and a proud one at that.

"I am, Adelram, tell me who are you dark knights for you are in my home."

They paused for a moment and started to think, who could this actually be, they can't even start to believe that he was the one who owns the palace,that person should have been dead for thousands years,he must be someone sent there to trick them, that is what they assumed, that or the old legends were true in which case they could make a mistake.

"I am not standing for this, you dare to call yourself the first master of our guild the one who build this place?"

"Mhmmm... boy... don't try your luck with me i killed more than you can count and lived way longer than you can imagine, I simply returned to my home, so my patience with you is running low."

The ground began to tremble as he started moving, slow, until he reached the knight.

"Say now brat who are you."

The knight was scared he couldn't move,he was paralyzed by fear.

"My name is Agnivo, i am the fire general of the Anarchy guild..."

"So you crumble so easy under pressure."

The other knight said, she seemed to be more courageous than the other one.

"Alright if you are the one who owns the place and you are so powerful why not have a duel with us?"

Adelram had a big smile under his helmet even if they couldn't see it, he was tired but, a duel with the kids might lift his spirit.

"Well well it seems someone is a bit cocky, alright let's see what you got brats!"

"You are going down, and after that i will kick you out myself from the palace."

"As much as i would like that i don't think it would be that easy Melany."

"Ok then let's start."

The ground began shaking as the room was taking a new form, the palace was biding his command and transformed the room into an arena.

The two knights jumped right at Adelram without any warning, Melany using a spell to strike with daggers enhanced with shadow energy and Agnivo launched a ray of black black fire, after the attack they couldn't see anything trough the smoke created,but Adelram was standing still, waiting, when they came close enough he grasped them both from the neck and threw them right into the wall.

"If that is all you had this game is over and you just wasted time."

"I told you Melany he was stronger than you thought."

"Shut up and get up this is not over Agnivo!"

The horned knight was standing between them, his sword was pointed at the man while with his hand grasped the women by the neck.

"I am Adelram, and you will accept me as your master whether you like it or not, did i made myself clear?"

Melany and Agnivo were stuck, they couldn't do a thing yet they couldn't simply give up so they kept trying to fight him,in the end being utterly useless.

"Kids... stop, you can't beat me and i really want to get some sleep, we can continue tomorrow."

The two of them were laying down catching their breath, and began looking at him.

"We thought for sure you were going to kill us."

Adelram began scratching his head and started to look at them with a kind face - they couldn't see it but it was kind - and walked slowly to them.

"Kiddos I might look like a demon, and I committed many sins, but i didn't thought for once about killing you, you bear the emblem of my guild so you are my i came back i belived that everyone and everything was gone, the guild is only a shadow of it's formal self but it's still standing, so it is my duty as the master to make sure you and the others are safe."

Melany got on her feet and came close to Adelram to shake his hand.

"You truly are strong, stronger than any other guild masters we encountered, welcome my liege, to the Night Fortress shall we show you around to see what changed?"

Still laying on the ground, Agnivo was trying to get up.

"Melany, what is with the sudden change of heart, do you truly trust this man, do you really thing he is our lord?"

Melany looked back at Agnivo with a strange look.

"He defeated us both there are a few who can do that and he is neither of them, if he isn't our lord we couldn't beat him anyway so what choice do we have?"

Agnivo began to understand that she wasn't doing this willingly but because she knew there was nothing else they could do , they have been defeated by a wounded person in a matter of minutes, two of the strongest knights in the land of Springwyn defeated when they were at full power by a wounded man, it was no small feat but for him was simply a children's play, Alderam, a true demon in human form...

"I see your point... but Adelram can you please show us your face, if you truly are the master from the legends, you owe us at least this."

Adelram stopped and looked at both of them while beginning to remove the helmet.

"You two really put a wounded man trough a lot, first you make me duel you, then make me remove my helmet, I am going to show you my face but fast because there is a place where i truly need to be at this moment."

Adelram was shaking after he removed the it was a young man with green eyes and white long hair.

"So this is the face of the guilds first master, I expected someone older, also... what is it that made you shake?"

"Remember that place where I really need to be?"

"You just mentioned it... wait a second you mean you...?"

"Yes i need to go to the toilet, now if you excuse me."

Adelram disappeared as fast as lighting and the two of them were left there.

"I can't believe it Melany he truly is our master, he seems a bit odd but he is our lord!"

"I can't believe that guy got us so easy, he seems a bit of a dimwit but that's not the problem here, a lot changed since he was in this world last time and we are at war,we and the rest of land."

"That means we now have a chance, we were here for such a long time not doing a thing, The Night Fortress is the only thing that kept us alive, being placed in the forbidden mountains it's an impenetrable fortress, we have skilled soldiers, but that is all, we can't fight, we lack the troops in this war it was simply impossible."

"And what do you think it will change if Adelram is around, eve with that power i doubt he can end the war alone."

"He is our master now whether we like it or not so there aren't many options, if he chooses to fight we will fight at his side as well."

"What is it with your sudden loyalty, well i guess we have to be now, he he."

While the two of the knights were discussing Adelram happened to hear everything and began to think about that discussion.

"We are at war, we only have a handful of soldiers and they were stuck in the fortress, alright then i shall call some friends, i might as well get this land for the guild, or the world, hmm... it's tempting but not my style, i shall end the war and see what happens next."

Adelram walked outside the castle, the view was so beautiful and different from what he remembered, the garden outside the balcony was in full bloom but it wasn't time to admire the beauty of the fortress, he jumped down in the garden and took in his hand the shoulder pad with the face on it as he pointed it to the sky beginning to chant a strange incantation unknown to the world.

"With ten thousand souls from demons which sow only death and sorrow i shall open the gate to the worlds i traveled for i am their savior, i call the power of light to guide my friends and the power of darkness to stand far from them for i am Alderam the slayer of demons and the traveler of plains which saw despair more than this world will ever see... Now come to my aid knights, dragons and and whoever wears the mark of ANARCHY."

The sky is full of dark clouds and a black portal is opening from which dragons, winged knights with halberds and scythes, succubuses and other fiends began to day the entire land of Springwyn saw the black sky yet nobody knew what was going to come for them, the guild has a new lord and the Anarchy is at his command."


End file.
